The Heartless Sand
by Majin-Brolly
Summary: SPOILERS! Big enough for ya? Gaara fic after chuunin exam. Chapter 4,5, and 6! I got a little crazy with typing lol
1. Default Chapter

The Heartless Sand  
Temari stopped by a tree a put down Gaara. She was far enough friom the Leaf that they were both out of danger. Especially Gaara since he was in bad shape after the fight against that damn nine tails boy.  
  
'How could he have such power that it would rival Gaara's?' She thought to herself. 'Actually how are all of those Leaf so powerful. That one with the thicker eye brows was horribly powerful. Cute too..too bad Gaara had to finish him.  
  
"T-Temari?" Gaara questioned as if he was on his last breath. "Why did this happen?"  
  
"Huh?" Temari said in much shock. She never thought of gaara to be one to show weakness. "What are you talking about Gaara?"  
  
"Everything.me losing to Naruto, the demon inside of me, my father putting it there. WHY?!" Gaara stood up screaming. "I can't take this anymore!" I can't even end this life because of this god damned sand! Don't you see Teamari?.I kill to be killed."  
  
"G-G-Garra? What are you saying?"  
  
"I kill others so that a strong one will come to set me free from this hell I am living. I may seem demented.but I am even worse then you thought I was! Naruto didn't kill me! I must find out why! I would have killed him without a second thought but he spared me. Why?..WHY YOU NINE TAILED BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Gaara you don't sound like yourself at all. You sound sane! What's come over you?"  
  
"This has come over me!" he said reaching for the wound on his leg only to have the sand block him.  
  
"You need to have that wrapped up."  
  
"Oh no..I am going to wear it as a badge. That I now know what it's like to feel severe mental and physical pain. I must thank Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee for showing this feeling to me..by taking there lives!"  
  
Temari was now terrified by her brother but continued to question his behavior "Gaara you need to get back to the village so they can se the special seal to heal you.I don't even know if they still have it in the archives. Damn this is bad! You've never had to be healed before so they probably haven't even used the seal before."  
  
"Forget the Sand!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I will no longer follow orders from those that only want to use me! I will become a wondering nin and seek out the 3 Leaf. The 3 that set me free from that demon and have shown me that death IS the only true way to show effection to someone. Releaving someone of lifes pains. No greater gift can be given."  
  
"Gaara your insane! Even more then before!"  
  
"Temari..I love you!"  
  
"Gaara?"  
  
"and now I shall show you how much I love you by ending your pain and suffering!"  
  
"GAARA NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"DESERT COFFIN!!!" Gaara screamed as he crushed Temari with his sand. He did not pull out his umbrella though as he would ather let his own family's blood soak his skin and stain his clothes.  
  
"Your welcome Temari.." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Gaara left the body of Temari where it lay and took his leave in the direction they had just fled. He was going back to the Leaf village. As he left another figure began to exit the brush and walk slowly towardthe body. His face was shaped in a very mysterious way. Almost that of a shark ready to feast on it's pray.  
  
"I like that kid.he's not like others of his age no?" Kisame admitted while kneeling by the body. "This one didn't stand a chance against him."  
  
"I believe that is obvious by now.but I wonder if the boss would like to know of this one as well after we're done with the nine tails boy." Itachi questioned as he too exited the brush from which he was hiding and walked over to Kisame.  
  
"I don't care what the boss would like to know! Once we do this we're going through with our plan! It's already been on hold for to long no?" Kisame argued standing up.  
  
"Yes, the time will come soon and then it will all soon fall into place. The first piece must be set though and that's why we must capture the boy." Itachi started walking toward the Leaf village. Kisame followed him and they both threw on clothes over what they already had to disguise themselves.  
  
***  
"I hear something!" Shino said to himself sitting on a branch in an extremely tall tree. "That better not be who I think it is.that gourd..so it is him hmm? How could he have recovered so fast from his injuries? Maybe he hasn't yet.he seems to be losing a lot of blood. Naruto really proved himself today. I never thought of him as true ninja before until today. But that Gaara is still something else! Without the Kyubi's power Naruto would have fell just like Sasuke and Lee."  
  
"You are a very perceptive one." Gaara said hanging from the branch Shino was sitting on upside down with his arms crossed.  
  
Shino un-surprised spoke to him casually "What did you come back for? You lost the fight. Do you seek revenge or possibly an alliance?" Shino said no taking his eyes off of Gaara the entire time contrary to what he did a few seconds ago.  
  
"Let me ask YOU something..do you truly love anyone in your life? If so how do you show them your love?" Gaara walked up the side of the branch so that he was in front of Shino.  
  
"What are you getting at? Answer my question first!" Shino said standing up on the branch. Gaara turned around so that his back was facing Shino.  
  
"For me I like to end my loved ones pain. There is no greater gift!"  
  
"You kill your loved ones? But what about those you don't know that you savagely murdered?" Gaara starts having flashbacks and starts to shake. Then he stops and starts and smiles widely.  
  
"Love at first sight! By looking into my eyes a small bit of that person will fall in love with me! All I wish to do is return the favor by showing my mother that she is not the only one who loves me! All she wanted is for everyone to love me! I will show her that everyone in the world loves me and I love them!"  
  
"You are insane..completely insane! There is more to life then love! What about your family? Did you kill them too?" Gaara turned around so that he was facing Shino again.  
  
"Kill is not the right word! I loved them! I loved my mother, my sister, and my aunt. Someone else loved my father and I believe that you loved my brother Shino!"  
  
"I didn't love your brother at all! I KILLED him before he KILLED me! God your worse then the last time I saw you! Now answer my question! I'm becoming very impatient!" Gaara fell to one knee and grabbed his head with both hands.  
  
"You don't love me though! You don't love me at all! I can't return the love to you now! What should I do?! No! Not the headache again! The demon inside of me wants out again! It wants to show you how much it loves you!" Gaara's sand was now spilling out of his gourd coming after Shino. Shino let his bugs free and they darted at the sand.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to fight you after all. Let's go!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Shino Jumped to the floor of the forest readying himself for the crazed sand nin to come down as well. Gaara though just stood atop the branch staring down at Shino as if he were planning is attack.  
  
Shino thought to himself 'This guy sure is something. He even got me riled up for a bit. There's something about this guy that makes even the calmest one crack like I did. I have to keep my cool though or else I'm finished.'  
  
Gaara with his sand still circling him walked down the side of the tree backwards step by step not taking his eyes off Shino. Gaara finally reached the floor and walked so that he stood about 20 or feet from Shino. They were locked within an unbreakable gaze that only these words could break.  
  
CRACKSNAPWOOSH "AHHHH!!!" THUD!! Ouch.....I knew I didn't leave it in a tree....now where's that stupid headband! If I come back without it I'll be in so much trouble!" All of a sudden the headband floated down from the tree's above and landed on Naruto's head. "Hey there ya are! Gotcha!" Then Naruto noticed Shino standing perfectly still staring at something not even taking notice to what just happened. "Hey Shino whatcha doin? Having a staring cotest with a---HOLY SHIT SHINO LOOK OUT IT'S GAARA!!!"  
  
"You never cease to imaze me Naruto....you can harnest enough power to beat a Jounin and then you do something like that. But then thats what makes you you. This guy on the other hand doesn't have a clue who or what he is and tries to make up reasons for his existence." Shino explained still not taking his eyes off of Gaara who now seemed to be smiling as if he had just gotten his first kiss.  
  
"Looks like i didn't have to go to far at all. Naruto, you will no longer suffer for I will end it all right here and show you the true love you desire from those around you is nothing compared to the love I shall show you. I will acknowledge your existence by ending it here!"  
  
"H-How did you know I wanted....to be acknowledged? HOW YOU FREAK? HOW?" Naruto screamed at the demon. He was now in a combat stance ready to pound him to the ground. Then some sand started to trickle down to the ground from Naruto's ears. Not much at all but enough to be noticed as it flew back to the sand surrounding Gaara.  
  
"I implanted sand inside of your brain so that I could read your thoughts. I know all of your past expieriences." Gaara said as he finally broke is staring contest with Shino and turned around to face the tree which he had just decended.  
  
"Y-You......you read m-my mind-d?"  
  
"If only mother would have told me of this sooner. She loves me so much though that she wanted you to end my pain for her. You almost succeded mother....but I must now return the favor to Naruto..."  
  
"Naruto he's even worse then when you fought him....I think it could take both of us this time to defeat him for good! I just hope he's worn out from the fight...by the way how are you still standing Naruto?"  
  
"I took a nap!" Naruto said smiling. Shino thought to himself how powerful the nine tails really is but snapped out of it as he heard something else.  
  
"I must prove that I am a great ninja! I must! I'll show you Gai-sensei! I will!" Lee said walking on crutches with a cast on his arm."There you are! I'll prove to the world how great you can be using only Tai-Jutsu!"  
  
"Lee-san! Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Shino said looking at all the bandages covering him.  
  
"Never! I heard about the attack and knew I had to do something! Isn't that what being a great ninja is all about!?" Lee said starting to tear up from the pain of draggin his body this far. They must be miles from the village.  
  
"The other one to show me love!" Gaara said as he turned around looking straight at Lee.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT LOVE! LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT TRUE LOVE IS ANYW---"Naruto paused....you dont know....thats why you think what you think....." Naruto fell to one knee punching the ground. "ARGH! Why does this kinda crap happen! Nobody deserves this! Not you, not me, not Haku! Nobody!" As Naruto thought of Haku the memory flashed through Gaara's mind as though it was his own memory.  
  
"AHHHARRGHHH!!!!" Gaara said grabbing his head. "More like me? No it cant be! Who is this Haku?"  
  
"Thats it.....Naruto keep remembering old memories of things that have happened to you!" Shino said realising what was happening to Gaara because of it.  
  
"Huh? Ok whatever....here we go!" Naruto agreed. Just then flashes of how Naruto had been mistreated as a child by the village and his dream to be acknowledged as a Hokage went through Gaara's head. Then Haku and his tragic life. Gaara fell to the ground....and then something nobody ever expected happened....a tear formed in Gaara's eye....though it only absorbed into the sand on his face it was there. Gaara was crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"I shall take care of him now and rid the world of this moster" Lee proudly said he charged for Gaara but tripped over a root and smacked his head on the ground knocking himself out.  
  
"Now Naruto! Attack him while he cannot defend himself!" Shino said waiting for Naruto to attack him. Naruto didn't budge an inch.  
  
"I cant..." Naruto said as he looked up from his kneeling position.  
  
"Naruto I know it's hard but I don't have much Chakra left while you have much..you must do it now or else he'll kill us both!"  
  
"I CANT DAMMIT!!! LOOK AT HIM!!! HE'S THE SAME AS ME!!!..and I'm the same as him..we're brothers in a way" Naruto exclaimed showering tears from his eyes.  
  
"Brothers? No..I have no family! They all loved me..SO I LOVED THEM BACK!" Gaara screamed back at Naruto.  
  
"Gaara, your love is not love at all! Your love is known as hate. To kill is not to show love but to take life. Why cant you realize that?" Shino questioned shifting his eyes from Naruto back to Gaara.  
  
"But..then what did I just do to Temari?..what did I do to all of the people I loved?" Gaara asked himself in shock and realization. "I killed all those people out of hate, not love, but the demon inside of me changed my mindset to think I killed them from love when in fact I hated all of them." Gaara puked on the ground from frustration "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!! ARGH!!! ALL THOSE PEOPLE!!! THEY SHOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!!! This demon in me is the cause of all this! He changed my mindset everytime I figured out what he's doing to me!" Gaara then walked over to Naruto with his sand flowing back into his Gourd "Naruto..you must kill me now! If you don't I will only kill more because of this demon."  
  
"I CANT KILL YOU DAMMIT!!! I've already been in this situation before and I will not choose the wrong way again! We can help you Gaara! Dammit we can save you! Everyone'll be a little weird about it at first but we can do it!" Naruto stood up saying all this to Gaara still teary eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is the only way Naruto.it's either now or after I kill someone who means something to you. This demon inside of me is pure evil! It wont stop until it dies after it has nothing left to kill! Please Naruto!"  
  
"Summon the Shikoku Gaara."Shino said startling Naruto as he had forgotten his fellow leaf was watching the entire conversation.  
  
"You don't want that to happen..he wont be fooled by that frog this time." Gaara said to Shino.  
  
"The Kyubi hates all other demons.as the lone fox it shall kill the Shikoku..if your demon were to call out the Kyubi there's a chance Naruto will lose his body and the Kyubi will show itself for a short period of time."  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THIS!!!!" Naruto shouted at Shino.  
  
"I learned it in class while you were playing Hooky. How your nine tails fox can be awoke under extreme circumstances even with all of the seals on your body. Naruto's body is to weak of a vessel though so the time Kyubi is out will be limited. As for Gaara if the Kyubi can kill the Shikoku inside of you there's a chance you could live.but theres a bigger chance of dying." Shino explained as though he had done this before.  
  
"So this is where fate intervenes" Gaara sat down indian style on the ground "Naruto are you alright with this?"  
  
"OF COURSE!! LET'S DO IT!!!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Naruto dragged Lee away from the area in which the following would happen. Gaara began summoning the Shikoku. He said something about it being easier the second time and would be totally transformed within a few minutes contrary to last time. He was inside a large sand cocoon and Shino was staring at it like pervert sennin at a.anyway Naruto came back and walked in front of Shino.  
  
"Are you sure this can work?" He questioned as Shino turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes, it CAN work. Will it work? I dont know. I'm not going to lie to you Naruto. You too could die from all this. The Kyubi could somehow break the seal totally and destroy everything. There's nobody left to seal him up. The 4th is already gone."  
  
"I cant die! I'm gonna be Hokage so ther's no way I'll die here." Naruto said as if death was not an option. CRACKCRACKCRACK!!!!! The cocoon broke into pices and the dmon erupted from it."Here it comes! C'MON YOU STUPID BADGER!!!! I'M READY FOR YA!!!" The demon was now at it's full size and not looking tame at all.  
"COME OUT KYUBI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DEMON FOX BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE A DEMON CHICKEN HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Shikoku said laughing. Naruto's body then erupted ina purple light and all of a sudden purple smoke started pouring out of his body. It started to take the shape of the Kyubi and floated right in front of the badger until it was nose to nose with it. All of a sudden a growl that could be heard round-the-world wa let out by the smoke and then it solidified into the Kyubi.  
  
"HAHA I'M OUT OF THAT HELLISH PRISON NOW! OOOO..A FRESH MEAL AS ALREADY BEEN PREPARED FOR ME! BADGER ALFREDO HAHAHAHA!!!" The Kyubi joked as he snarled at the badger. He then bit onto the side of the Badger latching on and not letting go. "UH-OH! THAT KID CANT HANDLE ME MUCH LONGER!!! DAMMIT!!! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU WITH ME THOUGH SHIKOKU!!!!" The badger screamed as the Kyubi bit as deep as he could into him. The the Kyubi slowly turned back into smoke and seeped back into Naruto until all the smoke was gone and naruto popped back up not knowing what happened.  
  
"OH NO !!!! THE DEMONS STILL THERE DAMMIT!!!!" Naruto shouted out.  
  
"Yes but it as been weakend very much" Shino told him. "Now we need to finish it off.but how?"  
  
"Let me handle that!" naruto said as he rolle3d up his sleeve and slammed his palm onto the ground trying to summon Gama-Bunta. After the smoke cleared a frog about the size of a car appeared.  
  
"You still don't have the hang of that do you Naruto?" Shino questioned.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto said. All of a sudden the frog grabbed Naruto with it's tongue and threw him onto his head.  
  
"You know my pops right? Names Gama-Setto! They call me the black sheep of the frogs since I'm as strong as pops but lack his size.  
  
"YOUR AS STRONG AS GAMA-BUNTA?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yep, and I know more Jutsu's then him too.that's why he kicked me out of the swamp. Well anyway I see your having trouble with this guy and I think I can help!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"I guess I am getting the hang of this afterall Shino!" Naruto said pointing at Shino sticking his tongue out. Gama- Setto then took off at Shikoku at a speed that Naruto couldn't comprehend and sliced off it's left paw front paw making it roar out in pain once more...but as the paw came off it turned to dust and surrounded Gama-Setto.  
  
"DESERT COFFIN!!!" shouted Shikoku and then the sand squezzed onto Gama-Setto and didn't let go. Right then Gama-Bunta appeared right next to Shikoku and right on top of him was Naruto panting after summoning him.  
  
"SETTO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! SHIKOKU!!! PUT DOWN MY SON!!! Gama-Bunta said as he grabbed his son away from the sand which was easy enough at his strength. "NO! YOU HAVE KILLED MY SON!!! NARUTO!!! THIS DEMON WILL NOT GO DOWN EASY!!! FOCUS ALL OF YOUR ENERGY INTO YOUR RASENGAN AND I WILL ADD TO IT WITH MY ENERGY!!! THIS WAY WE CAN KILL HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" Gama- Bunta said as he was enraged beyond belief but still had a mellowness to him.  
  
"ALRIGHT! HOLD ON GAARA!!!WE"RE GONNA SAVE YOU!!!!" Naruto shouted as he focused all of his energy into his hands and made another clone of himself to hold the Rasnegan while he could focus it. Then as plain as day Chakra started to flow out of Gama-Bunta's body and into the Rasnegan...it kept building and building until it was the ten times it's normal size. As soon as it stopped Naruto jumped off of Gama-Bunta with the giant Rasengan.  
  
"THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE YOU MADE GAARA KILL YOU SON OF A BITCH AHHHHHHH!!!!" BOOM!!!!!Naruto smashed the attack into the face of Shikoku until an explosion happened that could have leveled Leaf Village took place. When all the smoke cleared Gama- Bunta was gone with Gama-Setto's body while Shino had grabbed Lee's body and ran as far away as possible. Naruto landed on the ground bloody and near death..right next to Gaara.  
  
"D-Deja-vu huh? HAHA-OWWW!!!" naruto said grabbing his side in pain. Then he noticed that Gaara's eyes were closed. He got up and put his head on his and grabbing his throat and wrisytrying to find a pulse. He found nothing. The worst possible feeling hit Naruto right in the pit of his stomach..Gaara was dead. Naruto tried pounding on his chest but when he did his fist went right through. It was a shell of Gaara made out of sand.but where was Gaara?  
  
"Maybe he didn't change after losing Shikoku." Shino said. "He may be going back to the sand village preparing to kill us all." Gaara watched on from behind a tree in tears not letting Shino and naruto know where he was.  
  
"Thank you Naruto.Thank you for everything! Gaara through his sand so only Naruto could hear it in his head. Naruto smiled and walked off saying  
  
"Gaara is free now. He will now start a new life and know what love really is." Naruto happily said and walked off followed by Shino who said nothing. 


End file.
